omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sargeras
|-|Titan= |-|Dark Titan= |-|Avatar= Character Synopsis Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion. Sargeras was once the Champion of the Pantheon, chosen to defend the worlds the titans had ordered. However, while he once served as a guardian and protector, he is now working to purge the universe of all life, and undo what the titans had strived for ages to achieve. His actions, or the effects of his actions, essentially make him one of the primary antagonists of the Warcraft series. Character Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tiering']]: High 2-A | High 2-A | 2-C Verse: Warcraft Name: Sargeras Gender: Male Age: One of the oldest entities in the universe Classification: Champion of the Pantheon (formerly), The Dark Titan, The Lord of the Burning Legion, The enemy of all life, The great dark god of the Nameless Void Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Space Manipulation, Time manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul manipulation and destruction (Can destroy the entire essence, including the soul, spirit and mind of a being aswell as their body at the same time), Telepathy, Precognition, Mind manipulation, control and reading, Telekinesis, Astral projection, Illusion creation, Fear Manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Banishment (Titans like him banished the Elemental Lords into other planes), Destruction (Can unmake in the same way that the titans can create), Creation (avatars, portals, dimensions etc.), Magic, Dispels Magic, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Life Manipulation, Healing, Stun, Size Manipulation (Can change his size at will but is normally planet-sized), Sealing (Sealed countless demons into Mardum), Blood Manipulation (Even mere warlocks can magically drain the blood), Elemental Manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Shadow Manipulation, Energy manipulation, projection and absorption, Teleportation, Can create forcefields, Transmutation, Non-Corporeal, Resurrection, Possession (Was possessing Medivh since the birth of this last one for ages), Logia Intangibility, Durability Negation, Highly immune to many forms of hax and concepts (time, diseases, magic, etc.) and physical damage, Summoning, Invulnerability (With many spells, to weaker spells/weapons and with the energies of the Twisting Nether), Chaos Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Transcends Nozdormu who is time itself and is himself unaffected by his own death at other moments), Can create reflects of the opponents, Attack Reflection, Fel fire manipulation (A chaotic fire of corruption that tends to lead to physical or mental deterioration to its victims), Can Rupture Dimensional Boundaries, ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (Stronger than Aggramar)' '| High Multiverse Level+ (Ruptured the boundary between the Great Dark and the Twisting Nether, ripping the fabric of reality for all eternity. Stronger than Argus) | Multi-Universe Level (Can rupture realities) Speed: Immeasurable '''(One of the strongest of the titans, and the concept of distance is pratically meaningless for them.)'' |'' '''Immeasurable | '''At least '''Relativistic, possibly''' Infinite''' Lifting Ability: ' ' Immeasurable'' |'' Immeasurable | '''At least '''High Universal [[Striking Ability|'Striking Ability']]: High Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ (Superior to his previous form) | Multi-Universe Level Durability: High Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Limitless [[Range|'Range']]:'' ''High Multiverse Level+, possibly | Multi-Universe Level Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Possesses knowledge beyond imagining, titans like him were responsible for shaping the universe) | Same, but Low as the soulless Fallen Avatar who acts like a zombie. Notable Equipment: Gorribal Weaknesses: Nothing notable Versions: Titan | Dark Titan | (Fallen) Avatar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Regenerators Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealers Category:Pain Inducers Category:Gravity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Space Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Blood Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 2